A Dangerous Situation
by zombiehunter1024
Summary: All Hermione knew of was she's a brilliant mind trapped in a small village, doomed to live a normal life. That was until she saved Fred Weasley from some supernatural blood sucking monster. She is now thrown into a world of the supernatural, and what's even worse is she just might be falling in love with the same type of blood sucking creature she saved Fred from. Tons of Fremione!
1. Who Are You?

A.N: OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE I'M WRITING ANOTHER FANFICTION!

Hello this is Fremione-seeker! I lost my last account to some freak accident with some hacker or for some other reason. This is my new account Zombiehunter1024

OK so this fanfic is completely planned out! I have a notebook filled with a flowchart, notes, and everything for this! So I may not be completely up to date most days but I'm trying.

In this story it's basically an alternate universe! Fred and Hermione aren't witches or wizards. Hogwarts does exist but it's not a main part of the story. All the characters will either be changed by species or their personality.

I hate to say this but I can be pretty terrible with writing. I went over this a few times and I am so sorry if there are grammar or spelling issues! Really there is no excuse for some of my poor judgment! I had a beta but she like took control of my story and started changing things! Like she would change scenes and put in her own ideas without asking! UGH! Anyways I apologize again! I'm in the process of improving my writing!

Anyways here is the first chapter of A Dangerous Situation!

/~~~~Chapter 1: What Are You?~~~~~~~~~~\\

"Poppycock! Just utter poppycock! How dare- Ugh just! The nerve of that pompous man!" Hermione growled and mumbled out loud for no one to hear but her cat, Crookshanks whom was stashed in the basket of her burgundy bike which she rode.

"I mean just because I am a girl, does not mean I should be 'well suited for kitchen work' Ugh!" She peddled across the dirt path.

Hermione Granger was about to spout off another line of mild curses to her professor when her wheel hit an ice patch and her bike tipped sideways with the front wheel going right and her falling left.

"Damn it!" She growled and looked to Crookshanks who had jumped out just in time and was sitting by her fallen books from the basket. Bending down she began to collect the worn out books that she had scrapped by to save up for.

Hermione was a 17 year old school girl with big dreams, but many small beginnings. She was born into a loving home with a mother and father. Hermione was a miracle child to both parents since her mother was told she could never have children. They lived in a small village on the very outskirts of England and while the hills were beautiful and calming, she had never even been past the forest that lied at the end of the hills. But Hermione had heard so many stories from her parents. Her father use to be a well known doctor and was even employed by the royal families whenever one of their own became ill. But apparently after he met Hermione's mother, they always dreamed of a small life and moved from London, to this small village.

Here she attended all her schoolings with the other children and she watched sadly as she and the other girls her age reached 15, they began dwindling and dropping out of school to get betrothed and married off. Hermione was shocked every time her family got an invitation to another wedding. It's not like they lived in the dark ages where women were wed off like property. These girls actually achieved to be wed by the age of 16, and by 18 have a family of their own to start raising. Hermione now attended the only high school in the vicinity of the village. It's an hours bike ride to get there but she rather enjoyed the time of peace it gave her. In her class there was only one other girl, but she was rather stuck up. Word was that her father and her plan on her graduating so she could become eligible to be paired up with a suitor that was in line for the royal family. But Hermione didn't really waist her time with such gossip.

Luckily her father seemed to be the only father in the town who thought marriage at such a young age was nonsense. But her mother on the other hand never stopped mentioning about how eligible she is to all of her friends single son's. Hermione never really made friends, and it wasn't for lack of trying. Other kids just thought she looked like a troll with her giant frizzy hair and her nose which was always stuck in a book. 'Book troll'… not creative but she wouldn't give them any better names. Of course she grew out of that frizzy hair… well almost. Her hair just needed to be brushed firmly in the mornings for it to be at least almost normal.

Her mother bought her many dresses for her to wear to school, but she wouldn't be seen dead in a bright yellow Sundays dress. She just used the excuse that she would get it dirty when riding her bike. This way she could stick with clothing like she had on right now. Dark blue jeans with small wears in the knees, and a white button up blouse with a burgundy zip up hoodie over it to keep the chill away. Her white converse were hardly white anymore since she practically wore them to sleep and every other waking minute of her life.

As time went on for the family, Hermione had just turned 16 and was entering high school. Within her first month of school, her father was struck down by a sickness that was unknown to the other doctors they called upon for help. The day he died was the day that she vowed to get out of that backwards society and go somewhere, where she could excel. Her dream was to go to a university that would help her start her dreams of becoming a writer.

"Stupid ice" She muttered as she propped up her bike on it's stand and placed her books into the basket. Looking down at her cat that followed her everywhere she cocked a brow.

"Hm thanks for pointing out the slippery road" She let out a small chuckle and was about to swing back onto her bike when a giant flock of crows took wing from the forest that was to her side. The forest she had never been past or into in her whole life. She rode along this path every day, to get to school, and it's alluring darkness always seems to try and call out to her. In the mornings when she would ride by it to school, the morning sun in just peeking over the hills and the fog is seeping from the forest, covering her path in an eerie fog. But when she was on her way back from school, the sun was always hour from setting, always giving her enough time to get home before darkness. Today she was kept after class by her pompus professor who always assumed she was either stupid or a cheater since she was one of the top students in the school, and the only girl that was a top student. Now the sun was nearly set and the fog was now coming in as the orange sky above turned pink.

Looking from the crows in the sky, and back to the forest she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Turning away she shivered and looked to her cat.

"Let's get back-" She was interrupted when a battle cry pierced the air, sending a rabbit hopping out from the mash of the forest and past her bike.

Standing completely still, with wide eyes she looked away from the darkening forest and to her cat who's ears were turned to the forest.

"What was that" She whispered mostly to herself then her cat. Instead of playing it safe and rushing home where it was safe and warm. She pulled her bike with her and leaned it behind a tree and took a step past the bushes. Crookshanks did not move but his protest came in the sound of his mewing for her to come back.

As she continued to walk, her heart began hammering in her chest and the blood began thumping in her ears. This has been the first time she had ever stepped foot into the forest. Rumor had it that the forest was haunted by ghosts of lost soldiers from many years that came in here to hide and wait for the enemy, when they themselves got lost and starved to death. While many of her fellow youth believed this story and would gather around to gossip about the sounds heard that were coming from it each night, Hermione would just roll her eyes and ignore it. After all…. She was never one for listening to rumors. Especially one's told by parents, to keep their kids from going into a dangerous situation.

A dangerous situation…. That was something she was getting into right now. But her logic wasn't heard by her feet, which were moving faster towards the sounds of someone crying out into the forest. Louder and louder the voices became and she finally felt a her foot catch a vine and as her body went tumbling down a hill she felt that she was rolling forever. Well forever didn't last, because she finally rolled to a stop and slowly she unrolled from her fetal position.

Silence filled the air as she stood almost like a cat, ready to jump and pounce at any sound. After a minute of silence she slowly uncurled her fist and sighed as she shook her head.

"You're hearing things Hermione. You're wasting precious study time." She whispered to herself and finally came to her senses to go home. But the only problem was… which way was the road?

"Oh damn it" She hissed and tried to think which area she rolled down from.

"Was it North? Or maybe- Wait is that north? O-or West?" She brought her thumb up to her teeth and bit down on the nail, which she did when worried.

"Die already!" A scream broke the air and Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the close proximity of the voice.

Running over to a cluster of tree's, she poked her head past one and covered her mouth at the sight before her.

A tall man wearing a black suit and cape, with pale white alabaster skin and long blonde hair that nearly matched his skin tone. He was standing over another man who looked to be badly injured and pushing his body back to try and get away from the man hovering above him like death itself.

"You and your family have gotten in my way for the last time" The blonde man said as he lifted an arm from behind the cloak to reveal a long black cane with a silver snake head at the top, showing it's shark fangs. His gloved hands shook the cane and a silver dagger poked out at the end like a stake.

"I can begin to slowly pick you off… one… by… one" He said, and advanced upon the fallen man and raised his cane.

Hermione didn't know what she was doing but before she knew it she was throwing a large stone she had apparently picked up at the man and hit him square in the side of his head.

"Leave him alone!" She cried out bravely.

The man let out a hiss and his eyes shot to Hermione's and she gasped. His eyes were silted and blood red as his teeth were now long fangs.

"Oh my-" Before she could even get a word out the man had disappeared from over the man to right in front of her and pushed her back into a tree.

"Insolent little bitch!" He hissed out like a snake and she lost all ability to speak.

She raised a hand to strike him but he simple grabbed it and sank his fangs into her wrist and she let out a cry of pain as he dug into her flesh to the bone and she heard a sickening slurp. He bent her wrist up, causing her to fall down and arch her back so he wouldn't snap her wrist.

"Hey Malfoy?" A voice spoke up and before either could look up, the creature that was feeding off her wrist was sent flying away from her. Hermione felt blackness come in and out as she clutched her wrist and staggered away and back into the tree she was pushed against earlier.

"You- You bastard!" The creature cried as her blood poured from his mouth, down his chin, and onto the dirt beneath him. It looked as if half his face was smashed in and some bone showing on the side of his face.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to talk with your mouth full?" The voice above her said.

"I'll get you Weasley! You and your rat infest you call a family!" The blonde man said and covered himself with his cloak and disappeared.

Hermione gasped as she tried to speak up but she kept feeling darkness at the edge of her vision.

"Hel-… help" She whispered as she never let go of her wrist.

"Oh… Don't worry… I will" The voice said tenderly to her as she blacked out.

Hermione didn't know how long she was out, but judging from the darkness around her, she was hoping it had only been a short time. Everything came back to her in the memory of that creatures fangs she shot straight up with a gasp while clutching her wrist.

"Whoa slow down. You'll get whip lash" Said a voice next to her and she jerked her head towards him and her eyes went wide.

Before her was a gorgeous gentleman with bright red hair and deep brown eyes that almost illuminated black by the moon. He was crouching to her left, and had the most charming smile she had ever seen grace a man's face.

"What?" Hermione whispered and felt her face heat up when she realized she was acting like a doe eyed school girl yet he just chuckled and she felt her heart speed up.

"Never mind. Are you alright?" He gestured to her bloodied clothes and Hermione gasped as she looked down to see blood covering her burgundy jacket, making it a shade darker. Ripping off the jacket she looked down to her wrist to see it smooth and untouched.

"Bu…But the blood?" She looked down to her once white shirt which had been soaked threw by the jacket and was stained with blotches of her blood.

"Must have been that brutes blood" He said and she cocked her head.

"W-wha? No it was mine. That… creature bit me and I- I-" She looked around as if looking for the man turned beast and saw no one but the boy in front of her who had on an amused smile that she wanted to punch off.

"I think you might have been dreaming love" He offered her a hand to stand but she narrowed her eyes at him and swatted his hand away and pushed her hands against the ground and stood. The red head looked up to her from his crouching position and chuckled as he rose himself to tower over her. Her head barley reached his chin and she cursed her short stature over most men.

"I was not dreaming, and don't call me love! I'm no ones poppet, love, girl or sweet" She counted off as she crossed her arms and chewed on the corner of her lip.

"Ok fair enough… what then may I call you?" He leaned forward a bit and Hermione once again felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she took a step back.

"Hermione… Granger" She said her last name proudly with her head held high and that caused the mystery man in front of her to cock a brow with that smirk growing.

"Well then Mione, I-" She interrupted him before he could continue.

"It's HER-mione… Not Mione" She said with an angry look on her face. People always made fun of her weird name, and she wouldn't take it from some bloke she had never met.

"I know… Lovely name that it is… buuuut I prefer Mione. I'm always one for nicknames" He smiled kindly to show no offence.

That shocked her greatly indeed. No one except her parents thought her name was lovely. It was always that name no one could pronounce right or easily forgettable which lead back to the awkward 'that's what's-er-name' statement that she got from many people.

"Well… Um…" She was for once speechless and had not a thing to say.

"My name is Fred Weasley" He bowed to her, yet not breaking eye contact and ended the bow with a wink and click of his tongue.

Once he stood up right again he looked around the forest and back to her.

"You should be getting home Mione" He said and looked up to the moon that was peaking by the tree's.

"I would love to… but I don't know where home is exactly" She said in an annoyed tone, but truthfully she was scared of walking into the forest alone, hence the creature would come back and attack her like it did that boy.

"Oh my gosh you're the boy I saved!" Hermione pointed to him with shocking eyes.

He sighed loudly and offered her a lazy smile as he rolled his shoulders.

"I didn't want to have to do this but…" He closed his eyes and then when he opened them his pupils were dilated and looking directly into her eyes. He stepped forward till they were only a few inches apart and Hermione gasped at the close proximity.

"You don't remember a thing. You will go home, change clothes, and when you wake up tomorrow… you will not remember anything." He said in a slow yet hypnotic voice. Hermione looked deeply into his eyes and kept silent. After he finished she waited a second before busting out laughing, completely missing the shocked look on his face.

"Oh that's a good one, bravo! No one tells me what to do." Hermione slowly clapped her hands a few times before rolling her eyes.

"What?" His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was slack.

"Listen I know what I saw back there! You being here is proof! I came because I heard you being attacked by that… that- whatever it was! I saved you!" Hermione poked Fred in the chest with a calculating look on her face.

"Yes well I saved you from saving me" He smirked and poked her shoulder but she swatted his hand away.

"If it wasn't for me you'd be stabbed threw the chest" Hermione cocked a eyebrow to him.

"Well if it wasn't for me you'd be dinner" He sounded like he won this fight but Hermione smiled as if she figured something out.

"Eat me? So it's not human!" She smiled brightly as if she were Sherlock herself.

Fred stared her down for a bit before laying a hand on her shoulder and focusing.

"What are you doing?" Hermione tried to step back but he tightened his grip, but not enough to hurt her.

"Just… wait a second.." His eyes dilated again and he focused. Hermione looked deeply into his eyes and admired now handsomely they matched his face.

"How long is this going to last?" She asked hesitantly and Fred dropped his hands in a deep sigh.

"What?" Hermione asked as she watched him run his hands into his hair and get lost in deep thought.

"Nothing… the rode is back that way" He pointed to the left, that lead to one of the many slopes she could have fallen down.

"How do you know?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"I know this forest like the back of my hand" Fred smiled to her but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He was thinking about something again.

"Do you live in here?"

"You could say that" The mirth danced in his eyes again, as if he loved playing 50 questions with her, but soon silence split between them.

"Fine… if you want to be all cryptic and weird, I'm leaving" Hermione turned to the slope and began to trudge up it. Sadly the leafs were damp and her foot kept slipping down.

"Ugh" Hermione grabbed onto a vine and pulled herself up midway onto the slope, but she slipped again causing her to slide down on her stomach, causing her shirt to get dirt and leafs onto it.

"Need help?" A voice called out and she looked behind her to tell him off but he wasn't there.

"Up here" She looked up to see a smirking Fred standing at the top of the hill with his arms crossed.

"How did you do that?" Hermione stood up at the bottom and began cleaning as much dirt off her shirt as possible.

"Skills" He chuckled.

"Oh right ok." She reached out and tried to walk up it again but her foot kept slipping.

"Would you like help?" He called down to her.

"No! I can do this on my own" Hermione huffed as a blush spread across her face.

"Ok. But if you need me… you know where to find me… up here" He winked to her and sat on a log that gave him a perfect view of her.

"You're just going to sit there?" That made her mad.

"Well I have nowhere to be, and you said you didn't need help" He chuckled as her red face.

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot and turned away from him as she tried to think of how to get up this steep slope.

After many tries she finally realized the sun was down, which left her in pitch blackness. But with the moon peeking out threw the tree's she had a glimpse of the red head at the top still watching her with those amazing dark eyes. When the sun also went down, the temperature fell with it. It was the beginning of November and soon the snow would fall. With her jacket discarded, and her shirt and pants covered in wet mud, she began to shake a bit. Crossing her arms she closed her eyes and looked up to Fred who was watching her with a concerned look.

She hated asking this stranger for help, actually she hated asking anyone for help. She was an independent woman who never showed weakness to anyone. But damn it! If she didn't she would die of frost bite.

"Fred?" She called out, and heard the hitch in her voice from the cold.

"Yes?" He asked and stood up.

"I… I need…" Hermione growled and her face dropped to a sad one.

"I need help" She said softly, but apparently he heard because when she blinked he was gone and standing right beside her.

"Holy! How did you do that?" Hermione jumped back a bit.

"Don't worry about it" He removed his magenta coat and offered it to Hermione.

She was all for being independent and carrying her own weight, but damn it looked warm so she took it and wrapped herself in his oversized coat. Warmth drew her in and she closed her eyes.

"Keep them closed" He whispered softly into her ear and she shivered.

"Ok" She kept her word and her eyes remained shut. Slowly she felt his arms go around her waist and his head lean onto her own. She could have sworn she heard him inhale her scent, but she could just be imagining things.

"Open them" He whispered again but stepped away from her.

Opening her eyes she gasped and looked around frantically. She was out of the forest standing by her cat that was on the fence post.

"How the bloody! What did you do? How did you do this?" She looked to Fred who took her bike from behind the tree and walked to her with it.

"Head home Hermione" He smiled softly to her.

"Fred" She whispered.

"Forget this ever happened" This time his eyes didn't dilate or any such.

"Fred" Hermione licked her lips as his eyes roamed her face.

"Yes?" He stepped closer and moved a strand of hair that was hanging on her face.

"What are you?" It barley came out above a whisper but the growing smile on his face indicated he heard just fine.

Taking her head onto both of his cold hands he lifted her head to look up at him.

"I am nothing" He whispered back and Hermione had the urge to lean forward into him, but resisted the urge.

She blinked and he was gone. Gasping she looked around frantically for the red head but found no one in sight.

"Fred?" She called out but nothing replied but a soft mewing from crookshank who was probably cold and hungry.

Looking down she realized she was still wearing the warm magenta coat that shielded her from the cold night air. Touching the outside of the coat she felt the soft material, but on the inside was a blood red color that made her shiver. She could stand here all night and look for him, but then she would be neglecting her cat. With a sad sigh, she took her bike and swung her leg over the seat.

"Crookie… come on" She called and the cat happily jumped into the basket. With one final glance to the forest she kicked off her bike and began her journey home.

She didn't notice the red head watching her from the top of the tree lines with a sad look on his own face to match hers, but he followed.

/~~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? Reviews help me a ton! They give me so much energy! Please no flames! I got like two on my last story and it made me make sad faces at my computer for a few hours!I have the second chapter ready, but I'm checking it out and re-reading it.

You can check out my Tumblr for updates, or sneak peeks at upcoming chapters or stories! Since I have a million I'm working on for Fremione. Fremione-seekers is the name of my Tumblr! Hope to see you on there!

Bye! 3


	2. At My Window

A.N: Hello! EVERYONE! It is time for chapter two now!

Once again I'll be posting about when I am updating on my tumblr, Fremione-seekers.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!ALSO A BIG SHOUT OUT TO bma925 for being my first reviewer! YAY! I read your review while I was at work and had a total giggle fit for joy! 3

/~~~~~~Chapter 2: At My Window~~~~~~~~~~\\

Hermione came home to her mother freaking out about where she had been.

"I was about to send the constable out for you" She stood from her spot at the table where a plate of food was wrapped up.

"I'm sorry mum. Professor Zander kept me late after class. Thought I was cheating again" Hermione clenched the coat she wore closed so her mother wouldn't see the blood underneath it.

"Should I call the school and have a talk with them?" Her mother always worried about her and she needed to learn that she wasn't a child anymore.

"No it's fine mum. We talked it out and I proved myself" She sighed.

"But where did you get this coat?" Emily reached out to touch it but Hermione moved around her.

"Oh um… A boy from school gave it to me. He thought I would be cold riding home so late." She blushed and her mothers worried face turned into a huge smile.

"Oh Hermione a boy! What's his name! How old? Who are his parents?" Her mother went off on an tangent of questions.

"Mom! Uh.. His name is Fred… He's just a friend…" She blushed brightly.

"Should we have him over for dinner? A possible suitor should meet your mother and then I should meet his family and then-"

"Mother! No! He's not a suitor! I- He's just a friend…" She said maybe a little to loudly, because her mothers face fell and looked rather sad.

"I'm sorry mom… I'm just tired. I'm going to shower and head to bed." Hermione Tried to walk out but her mother stopped her.

"I saved you some dinner… it's lasagna. I can heat it up for you and maybe bring it up after your shower?" Her mother was already unwrapping the plate.

"No mom.. I'm not hungry.. I'll eat it tomorrow, maybe take it to school for lunch. Oh how everyone will be jealous when they smell what I have and they don't" She hugged her mothers shoulder to try and make her feel better. Her mother smiled back a bit as a blush crept up on her face. It was no lie her mothers cooking was fantastic, and many would love to receive a pan from her of one of her own concoctions.

"Goodnight mum" Hermione whispered and kissed her on the cheek, and walked out of the room.

"Goodnight Hermione" Her mother smiled back and headed to her own room which was on the first level of the house. Hermione walked up the steps to her room, feeling the weight of the day finally hit her. Walking into the bathroom she shed her clothes and had a hot shower that eased her sore muscles. As she scrubbed soap into her hair she thought about the red head back in the forest. Would she ever see him again? Why would she want to see him again? Maybe to find out what he was and how he did everything he did. Yeah that was why. Not because she wanted to gaze upon his handsome features. No that was so not it. Though his eyes were so… they were the kind of brown that reflected off a whisky bottle in the sun.

Cutting off she shower water, Hermione stepped out and breathed in the steam from the hot water. Taking a towel she scrubbed her hair into it to get the access water out before taking another big fluffy red towel and wrapping it around her body. She took out a comb and ran it threw her hair till she knew tomorrow it wouldn't be a tangled mess because of her forgetting to comb it before bed. She dumped her clothes into a hamper, except for the bloody shirt and the jacket Fred gave her. Opening the bathroom door, steam spilled out as she walked down the hall, clutching the towel to her body. The clothes she carried were draped over her left arm. Silence filled the house and Hermione knew her mother had gone to bed.

Opening her bedroom door she sighed happily to the comfort her room instantly brought her. It wasn't big, but with her queen bed that was pushed up against the window, taking up the most room it left the center free for her to do whatever. Walking across her room to her dresser that was next to her closet, she opened it up and began digging for her pajamas.

A breeze shot up her legs and made it's way to her back, causing her to shiver violently and close her eyes as she clutched the towel to her wet body.

"Nice room" The voice made her jump and slam her body into the dresser as she turned to face her bed.

Laying across it was non other then Fred Weasley. He was laying on his back with his arms behind his head, watching her with a smirk.

"What- How did you get in here?" Hermione clutched her towel to her body tighter.

"Window" He nudged his head to the direction of the window that was open behind him.

"What are you doing here is what I meant to ask first" She blushed and that made him smile more as he sat up.

"I forgot you had my jacket" He stood and began to walk towards her.

Hermione felt her heart about to beat out of her chest as he finally reached her and took the jacket that was in her hand. She let it go but he didn't move away, but instead inhaled her scent and smiled softly.

"Fred" Hermione whispered and she felt like he was getting closer.

"Yes?"

"I'm… naked…" She pointed out and that sent him into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up! My mother will hear you" Hermione for good measure locked her door and turned to Fred who was back to sitting on the bed still chuckling.

"My apologies Mione. I just… You look so innocent" His chuckled died down to a few hitches in his breath.

"Hm… well if you don't mind, I would like to get dressed." She crossed her arms.

"Pitty" Fred pouted.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you want me to leave?" He asked softly.

"No… I have questions" She blushed.

"But if you could turn around… that would be best" Hermione made a twirling motion with her index finger and he shrugged but faced the window.

As soon as he turned, Hermione grabbed a pair of kickers and red shorts from her bottom dresser, and then a black tank top from her top drawer and tossed them on quickly. Finally she turned to the red head to see him still facing the wall. Part of her was a little disappointed that he had no interest in taking even a small peek. But she shook that thought away quickly.

"Ok.. You can look" She walked forward and crawled onto the bed but her back was up against the board. He turned to her and watched her do this as his eyes trailed up her long legs, to her face. They were at different ends of the bed looking at each other in silence.

"What are you?" Hermione asked again, but this time a little louder then back at the road.

"I am what I am" He smiled softly.

"Quit the shit Fred! If that's even your real name?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"It is… I assure you" He placed his hands on his knees which were crossed Indian style.

"Ok… Fred Weasley. Spill it"

"I can't" He lifted his chin.

"Why not"

"It is against the law. If I were to tell you, then it would put my family and you in danger." Fred looked sad.

"What about you?" She cocked her head,

"I don't care what happens to me…" He looked so mature with that serious look in his eyes.

"Then why are you here? Why come back?" Hermione was so confused, she felt a headache coming on.

"For my jacket" He said quickly but she saw a blush cross his face.

"Oh yeah right" She puffed out a bit of air and rolled her eyes.

"Believe what you want" He shrugged but finally smiled a bit, easing the tension.

Silence filled the room for a minute as Hermione sized him up and Fred looked to his coat and ran a hand over the inside that was now stained with the blood that was on her shirt.

"So… since it's against the law for you to tell me… how about I guess?" She asked and she saw the thought's cross his face as his nose scrunched up in thought. Finally he looked up to her with a smile.

"Ok.. But on one condition" He stood from the bed and she looked up to him.

"Name it" She smiled up at him.

"I come back each night to see you and you get one guess at what I am. Only one guess per night, only one answer." He held up a finger to her and she blushed at the offer.

She could tell him no and to never come back. She could never see him again and continue to live her life paranormal free. Move away from here after graduation and never think twice of this night. But that wouldn't be the Hermione Granger way.

"Ok… deal" Hermione stood up and extended her hand to him which he took in a tight shake. She felt electricity shoot up her arm and her heart quickened, so she quickly dropped their hands and took a deep breath to calm her heart.

"So what's your first guess?", He released her hand and walked to the bed where the open window sat.

"Hm…" She bit her bottom lip and scrunched up her face in thought. A few minutes passed by until she looked up with a glint in her eye.

"A witch?" She asked with a shrug. He began to laugh, and she should have been annoyed but his chuckle made her feel safe.

"First of all, a male is called a warlock. And secondly no I am not" He chuckled and Hermione huffed out and pouted.

"I must leave now… Leave your window unlocked tomorrow night" Fred sat on the bed and scooted by the window.

"It was locked already… You could get in anyway you want" She bit back but her smile showed she wasn't mad.

"I know… But I would rather have you want me in here" His eyes twinkled with playfulness as he winked to her.

"Goodnight Hermione Granger" He said softly.

"Goodnight Fred Wea-" She blinked and he was gone.

"We are so going to have to talk about him not doing that" Hermione crossed her arms in a huff, but closed the window and then curled under the covers for sleep.

/~~~~~~~ End Chapter 2~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: Hey again! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

In the next chapter George will make an appearance! It's about to get very… interesting!

Sorry the chapters are so short! I am just so excited about posting! The next one will be longer I swear!

Reviews are welcomed and loved!

Enjoy the rest!


	3. Being Around Him

A.N: YES ANOTHER CHAPTER! I've been working very diligently on this story.

The reviews keep me going even stronger! My semester is just about up, but the summer is just about to start :/ Since I work at one of the most famous theme he world, I'll be busy at work. But fear not! I will work on this story day and night when I can!

Thanks for reading! Reviews are printed out and hung on my wall for encouragement! 333

Enjoy!

/~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: Being Around Him~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Over time Fred continued to visit Hermione, and he began to enjoy himself very much with each visit. Fred knew he was risking his life by coming to see her, but for some reason he could care less. Every night he spent with her he felt his heart speeding, and his mind race with possibilities.

He had been alone for over a thousand years, and had gone without the loving companionship of a woman for a long time. Sure he indulged in a bit of sex here and there, but it just wasn't enough to satisfy his need for company.

His brother George had found a bird, quite some few years ago and was becoming quite serious with her. Fred would see them on the couch entwined by the limbs and sharing warmth and he wondered if he would ever find someone like that.

Fred is pretty sure he's found her… Looking at his Hermione made his heart flutter and his stomach clench. She was something unlike anyone he's ever met. She brilliant, kind, and not to forget she is breath taking. Fred had bed some of the most lovely women in his world… But what he wouldn't give to have her in his bed, even for one night. He would worship her body like it was a temple.

Over the next month, Fred continued to come back to Hermione each night as he promised. At first it was slightly weird to have the opposite sex in her room, since the only man to ever come into her room had been her dad or her little cousin Adam who was a total brat. But apparently it was natural to Fred, to be in a females room. But after some time she actually looked forward to his nightly visits. She would think of him the next morning during breakfast, on her ride to school, and even during some classes. She began to confide in Fred about her pompous teachers and the terrible kids in school. Most of the night she would go on about her life since he never indulged anything about his own. But by the end of their union she would end their meeting with a guess on what he was. She had guessed everything from werewolf, to alien, hell even a ghost! But really she could care less about what he really was. He was her friend now and whatever he could be, she could care less.

At least she wanted them to stay friends.. Or maybe more… Damn she was so confused! One night he just did the simplest of things, such a brush her hair from her face, and she was dying for more of his touch.

One day during her study hall periods she slipped into a slumber, while leaning on her hand. It was one of those short naps where you were aware of everything around you, and could hear the sound of pencils scribbling on papers, and the dull murmur of voices as some tutors went over some work with other students. She just wanted a moment to rest her eyes since the night before Fred stayed pretty late, while listening to her ramble about how she got Crookshanks. She knew she mustn't be staying up so late, but she loved having Fred around.

As she felt the hard chair under her she let out a yawn and was about to slip deeper into sleep when she felt a hand brush the back of her hair to the side. Swatting her hand behind her for some kind of breeze she ignored it. But then the touch of another hand rested on her shoulder and clenched it slightly. She cracked open her eyes a bit and looked to her side, only to see the boy next to her buried into his book, taking notes. Closing her eyes again she felt the touch of an arm snaking around her stomach and caress her side ever so softly. Hermione bit her lip as she tilted her head back and felt fingers trace her neck. It traced her vein downward, until it was resting above her chest. She breathed deeply when she felt something catch the tip of her ear and breath into it.

Opening her eyes again, she felt the hands disappear, and looked over shoulder to just see a bookshelf. No one around her was even looking at her. She stretched her back and tried to focus her eyes down onto the book. But ever so slowly her eyes drifted shut and the hands were back. Moving over her stomach and chest to her neck and back down. She leaned back into her chair and was about to let out a moan when she felt something wet slide across her neck and she gasped and jumped up so fast she knocked her chair over behind her. Everyone in the room looked up to see what the commotion was.

Hermione's face was beet red as she looked around to meet many confused eyes.

"Sorry" She waved and fixed her chair and pulled her book up to cover her red face.

After a minute of letting everyone go back to work, she reached a hand up and ran it down her neck, expecting to feel something wet, but there was nothing, just a cold spot.

Shaking herself out of it she excused herself for a drink in the hallway to try and wake herself up.

That night she talked to Fred about her day and blushed as she admitted to falling asleep in study hall.

"I never do things like that ever… But I guess I was just a bit tired" She admitted.

"It's fine to take naps… I took one today as well" He smiled cheekily to her and she wondered if he had any perverted dreams… Probably not.

The next day Hermione bolting up the stairs after her dinner with her mother, got into the shower and changed into her pajamas. She brought her clothes with her from now on when she showered, just incase Fred was early. When she walked into her room, lo and behold, Fred was relaxing across her bed, looking at her photo album. When she was thirteen her great aunt sent her a lovely brown and gold photo album so she could fill up with pictures. Her father then got her a Polaroid camera that developed the pictures for you. She remembered she would capture any moments with her family, even the boring moments.

"Your hair was… big" Fred gazed up to her with a charming smile and she shivered at the warmth of his gaze but sat next to him on the bed and looked to the album. Each page holds four photos and these four were of her when she was fourteen. They were a series of pictures of her and her family having a picnic out in the park. Smiling fondly to them she pointed to the picture of her and her dad, he was hugging her and holding the camera in an outreach to get them both in the shot.

"That's my dad" She sighed as the page and Fred nodded.

"You have his eyes" He looked back to the picture.

"And his stubbornness I'm told" She giggled and Fred shook his head with a smile.

"Do you still take pictures?" He asked softly.

"Not much…" She leaned over Fred's lap to the nightstand by her bed and opened the bottom drawer where her old Polaroid camera sat with a few other trinkets. Sitting back straight she never noticed the blush go across Fred's face.

"What is that thing?" Fred's eyes looked to the object and Hermione just smiled.

"A Polaroid camera. Smile!" She did what her father did in the picture and put an arm around Fred's neck and pulled him close to her with one hand while the other held out and snapped the picture. Fred blinked as spots came in and out of his sight. A murmuring sound was heard as the camera slowly spat out a square photo. Hermione took it and shook it lightly to dry the ink. Next she held it up and smiled at it. She looked so plane and natural in the photo, smiling like she always did, but Fred's face was what made her laugh. His eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlight but an amused smile played on his lips.

"Oh that just won't do" Fred took the camera and did the exact pose Hermione did but this time he was ready. The photo that came out was both of them laughing at his previous photo. Taking the photo that printed out, Hermione placed it on a blank page of the photo album while handing the first one to Fred.

"Here" She handed it to him and shut her album while standing to put it away on the book shelf she had.

"So how was school?" Fred looked down to the photo he was given with a fond smile.

"Ugh! Terrible! I hate it there! Winter break starts tomorrow luckily. All day I had to put up with listening to Chase talk about his summer home out on the coast. Seriously he had the nerve to actually ask me to attend it with his family! Ugh" Hermione rolled her eyes and Fred chuckled.

"What is winter break?" Fred watched her as she walked around her room, placing the clean clothes her mother washed into the closet.

"It's a week long break before school starts back up. It's mostly because Christmas is coming soon" She hung up a sweater and looked to Fred.

"Hm…" He looked to the ceiling.

"Do you know what Christmas is?" She put her hands on her hips and he busted out laughing.

He never really talked about himself but he mentioned he was from a far away place.

"Of course! My family celebrates it every year" He looked as if he were in a fond memory.

"Well-" Hermione gasped when she heard her name called from downstairs.

"Hermione!" The voice called as feet were heard on the stairs.

"Oh gosh Fred hi-" Hermione turned but saw no one on the bed and gasped as her door was opened by her mother.

"Mom! What are you still doing up?" Hermione felt her heart quicken at almost being caught.

"I just got a call from your aunt Jenny! Her husband Peter got into an accident on his way home from work." She looked very sad.

Aunt Jenny was her mothers younger sister, and Hermione's most disliked aunt. Jenny had five children and always rubbed that fact in her mothers face. Hermione's mother Emily was diagnosed by many doctors and was proclaimed to be barren. Her parents tried for years to have a child, but no use. They gave up and a year later found out Emily was pregnant. Doctors all said it was a miracle, and even told her parents she might not live past the 9 months. But Hermione was delivered a healthy bouncing baby, much to her parents happiness. But her Aunt Jenny always called to announce she was pregnant again with more children. She would talk about having many children is a blessing and felt bad for those who couldn't experience it.

"That's terrible" Hermione wondered where this was leading.

"Jenny has to be by his side for a few days so she asked if I could come up and watch her children." She looked flustered at the idea of so many children.

"Oh… when do we leave?" Hermione felt dread seep into her stomach.

"You're not coming. I don't know how long I'll be gone so there's no telling if school will start back while I'm still gone." Emily looked sad almost.

"Ok mom. When do you leave?"

"Tonight, I was packing while I was on the phone with her. I called a taxi and it'll be here soon. I left money in my jewelry box to hold you over with food or emergency. All the numbers are written on a paper on the fridge, I even left a few-" Emily was counting off but Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged her mother.

"It's all right mom. I've been home alone before." She said and her mother returned the hug.

A honk was heard and she broke away.

"That's my ride! I'll lock the door on my way out. I'll also call when I get there! Love you very much!" Emily kissed her daughter on the head before turning and leaving.

"So spending your holiday alone?" Fred asked from his spot on her bed and she jumped and grabbed her heart.

"Stop doing that!" She turned and finally realized he was right. Christmas was only 5 days away… Sadness came across her face but she felt arms wrap around her in a tight hug.

"It'll be fine. You have me" He smiled down at her and she felt her heart swell.

"I do?" She looked up into his eyes and she could swear a fire was building in her belly.

"Yes" He leaned down and kissed the top of her head like her mother did.

"Fred…" She felt breathless.

Releasing her he walked to the window and looked out of it.

"I can't be out late tonight. I have to leave." He sighed and she gasped.

"But… what about my guess?" She asked quickly.

"Give it to me" Fred crossed his arms and smirked.

"I-… I don't know…" She blushed and Fred sighed heavily.

"Hermione… I think you know what I am" He looked down and then back to her.

"I have no idea what you mean" She looked away. It was the truth… kind of. She wasn't sure what he could be. But she had been making mental notes during her time with him. Nothing added up though in the end. Right when she figured she had him to a T, he would shake his head no.

"Hermione… you're not stupid, in fact you are brilliant"

"Thank you" She smiled proudly.

"You are most welcome… But I must go" He turned but she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"I have my guess" She whispered and he turned to her.

"I knew it" He smiled and cocked his head.

"You're a man, my friend, and a bloody good listener" She smiled softly and his face fell.

"So you don't care what I am?" He sounded so confused.

"No I care, but I care about you, not what you are but who you are" She sat on the bed and he sank down next to her.

"That's a profound way of looking at it Mione" He smirked.

"It's just how I see you."

"Hm interesting" Fred took her hand into his own and leaned forward.

"Not really, it's just basic thought and-"

"No you ARE interesting" He was so close and her breathing was hitching slightly.

"Um I talk to much" She glanced down to their hands.

"Not at all" She was an inch from touching his lips with her own when her gaze shifted up to see red eyes looking into her own. Gasping she jerked away and flew back onto the floor in shock.

Quickly Fred closed his eyes and rubbed at them furiously.

"F-fred! What! Your eyes!" She quickly stood and brought her hand to her mouth as she watched the worry etch across his face.

"I have to go" He kept his eyes away from her gaze.

"They turned red! Like the man that attacked you!" Slowly she moved closer to him as her mind raced. The man in the forest moved fast like Fred did, had glowing eyes like Fred's were just now, and both of them were super strong. But that man drank her blood… and had fangs… Gazing up at him slowly she moved until her hand reached out and grasped his shoulder and moved around to hold him in place as she moved to stand in front of him. He gazed down at her now with soft pink eyes that were fading back to their original color.

"Fred… you're a vampire?" She asked softly and watched as he sighed and nodded.

"I am"

Silence filled the room as Hermione took all the information in. Slowly she grasped his face in both of her hands and smiled at him.

"I win" She wanted him to know that everything was the same and she didn't think of him any different then she did five minutes ago.

"Are you frightened?" He cocked his head.

"Of a softie like you? Never" Hermione watched his face break out into a grin. She was going to let go of his face but he moved forward and claimed her lips as his own in a passionate kiss that sent her mind reeling back.

In all of Hermione's years alive, she had never been kissed so passionately. Wait actually she had never been kissed at all. She read about first kisses and heard they were suppose to be awkward and slow. But Fred was kissing her like the world was about to end and this was his last moment with her. She didn't know when she started kissing him back, but her arms were around his neck and her foot actually did the princess pop. When she realized her foot was in the air she cursed herself and plopped it right back onto the ground. Suddenly the chiming of the grandfather clock downstairs was heard and Fred broke away, leaving Hermione gasping for air and logic.

"It's midnight already?" He looked to her clock on the nightstand and cursed under his breath.

"What… hu?" Hermione was still reeling from the kiss that had set a fog over her brain.

"I have to go, Um. I'll see you tomorrow night" He pulled away and went to the window.

Hermione didn't know much about first relationships. I mean hell she just had her first kiss, only a minute ago, and it was with a freaking vampire! But she would be damned if he stole her first kiss and then try to run out on it.

"Oh no you don't! Fred-" She gasped when he ran to the window and jumped down from it.

She should have waited until the next night for him to return. But that just wasn't how she rolled. Reaching out she snatched her black pea coat from the hook by her door and ran down the stairs. Slipping on her black flats that were by the door she flew out of the house and slammed the door. Grabbing her bike she took off down the road that lead to the forest. Once out of the village she peddled faster then she had ever before.

"Rat bastard! Thinking he can steal my first kiss and leave before explaining!" She muttered angry thoughts under her breath. The more she peddled the more she felt angry at the prospect that he would do this. She wasn't just some girl that can be silenced with a kiss and pushed to the side until he felt like using her again. When she caught him, she was going to kick him in the shin and make her thoughts known.

But what she didn't know was the patch of ice that sent her sliding forward like her first time. Her bike wobbled and sent her flying off it and onto the ground. Hissing she felt her knee scrape on the frozen rocks and growled. She was only in her short pajama shorts and black tank top, covered by her black coat. The cold wind was blowing against her hair and she looked to the scrape on her knee as blood dripped from it. It was noting serious, just a scratch, but it fueled her anger. Looking to her bike she saw the chain snapped and growled out loud.

"Fred! Fred Weasley!" She screamed out into the forest. Birds were send flying and she stormed forward into the forest.

"Fred!" She yelled his name over and over until the wind caused her throat to become a bit scratchy.

After twenty minutes of searching she lost feeling in her legs and began to realize how stupid she was. Running out during winter in just her pajamas and a coat. She should have stayed at home where it was warm and safe. Fred was as fast as lightning, so he was probably halfway to Scotland by now, if that's where he lived. Hermione was about to give up and turn back to try and find the road, when a flash of red caught her attention. Gasping she turned to see Fred standing by a tree looking at her like she has two heads.

Her anger surged back to her like electricity, and she pushed off and stormed towards him.

"Fred Weasley! How dare you!" She watched his face go from confused to shock as she was now in front of him.

Reaching back a hand she let it go and smacked him across the face. His head was turned in shock but he looked back down to her with his eyes and mouth open wide.

"That's for kissing me and then running off!" Hermione poked him in the chest.

"Wh-what!?" The red head gasped in shock.

"You think just because I let you in my room each night that I'm easy like that! You cheeky vampire!" She kept poking his chest with every other word.

"WHAT?!" His eyes grew wider.

"I demand an explanation and to be taken home right now!" Hermione stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Fred's face never changed but he blinked a bunch.

"What!" He screamed for the millionth time.

Suddenly a figure landed on the other side of Hermione and she gasped as she moved back into the arms of the red head she was just talking to. Standing in front of her was… FRED!

"What!" Hermione gasped and looked behind her to see the man she was leaning on and then back to the man in front of her. Two Fred's and they were both looking at her with shock and then to each other.

"What!" The red head behind Hermione pointed to her and looked to the other Fred in anger.

"I can explain!" Fred held up his hands and smiled a bit.

"Explain now! Who is this bird? How does she know you and what you are? She's a human Fred! Oh and you kissed her? Start talking now!" The other red head moved from Hermione's side to Fred and poked him in the chest like Hermione did to him.

Fred sighed and smiled to Hermione with a slight blush on his face.

"Hermione… this is my twin brother George Weasley… George… This is Hermione Granger" He introduced them to each other and both George and Hermione looked to each other in confusion.

"Your twin?" She crossed her arms to keep the chill at bay but her thoughts were not on the cold.

"Yes… George calm down I've been meaning to tell you bout her" Fred smiled bashfully to his twin who looked pissed off.

"You can explain everything at home! You were suppose to be there watching the shop!" George looked to Hermione with his brow furrowed.

"Listen love, you would be wise to leave and never speak any word of what this loon has told you. It would be in your best interest to run along" George took his brother by the back of his coat and began dragging him forward.

Hermione's face changed to shock at what this pompous jerk had just told her. How dare he brush her off like some common fly! She demanded answers and he was going to be the one to run along because Fred was staying with her!

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione ran forward and reached out a hand.

"Hermione no!" Fred called as she grabbed the sleeve of his coat. But it was to late

Because the second her fingers tightened around his magenta coat, the three of them disappeared from that snowy spot in the middle of the forest.

/~~~~~~ End Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: I am starting to really fall in love with this story! I'm like on the 5th chapter and I cant stop giggling as I write!

I hope you all enjoy this! Reviews are welcomed so much!

Bye 3


	4. This Better Be Good

A.N: HELLO! Sorry for taking forever to update!

I've been looking at schools all over! I've fallen in love with North Carolina University, but I still need to keep my options open.

This chapter is a little extra long! I've already started the next chapter! So it shouldn't be to long!

Enjoy!

/~~~~~ Chapter 4: This Better Be Good~~~~~~~\\

Hermione felt like all of the air was knocked out of her lungs and her stomach was churning up a storm. Closing her eyes she hunched over, clutching her stomach. Arms came around her and lifted her up, pressing her to a warm chest.

"Look what you did" She heard Fred hiss out in anger.

"What I did? Brother she grabbed onto us!" The other voice she assumed was George snapped right back.

If she listened carefully she could tell Georges voice was a bit deeper then Fred's. She wondered if they had any other ways of telling them apart.

"You could have been nicer!" Fred hugged her closer and she felt the pain in her stomach die down enough to crack open her eyes. Fred was looking down at her with a soft smile.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"I- I think so" Suddenly she leaned her head to the side and lost the contents of her stomach all over George's shoes.

The other twin stepped back in disgust as his face scrunched up. Fred took a step back with her and bit back a laugh.

"Now I feel slightly better" She coughed and looked up to a disgusted George.

"Serves you right" Hermione croaked out as she rubbed her stomach.

"Me? Why am I the bad guy right now?" George tossed his hands up in shock.

"George we have bigger problems now" Fred looked down to the delicate human in his arms.

"We need to get her home" George rolled his eyes at his brother suggestion.

"Then do it! But hurry!" The twin in the green robes rubbed his eyes.

"I can't! She barley could handle the first port! The second so soon could kill her!" Hermione gasped.

"What? What could kill me?" She looked between them.

"This is great! Just great! First you reveal yourself to a human and now you bring her HERE! You and I both know it's against our laws for a human to step foot on these lands!" George turned away and rubbed his temples.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on? Where am I?" Hermione pushed herself from Fred and he gently set her on the ground.

"Mione… Um… Remember how I told you I come from a land far far away?" He smiled bashfully to her.

"Yeah…" She looked around herself and saw she was in some dark ally with tall brick buildings on each side. Weren't they just in a forest? Where were they? Wasn't it night out?

"Well um" Fred looked down as if he were trying to think of the right words.

George sighed loudly before moving them around the corner of the ally, giving her a perfect view of the market place.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally" George held out his arms like he was a carnival worker showing off something new.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened at the sights around her. She had been in market places before but… but normal ones! With HUMANS! These were not humans! All around were creatures of many different decent. Tall green monsters, short grey creatures, cloaked forms that moved like shadows, and children running around the legs of adults with smiles on their faces. Shops lined the street, as did tents and sales people trying to earn a living. Tent tops of a variety of colors squished between old brick buildings with people milling in and out. Owls took flight above the heads of shoppers, as many shop keepers called out many different names to draw people over to their booths.

"Oh my… wha- where?" Hermione felt her mind swirl as she clutched her stomach again as if she would throw up. George stepped back with a warning look to her but she never lost it again. Fred pulled them both back into the shadows of the ally and peeked around the corner to see if anyone had noticed them.

"We need to get her to the shop before anyone sees her" George looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Yeah of course" Fred steadied her. Taking off his coat he wrapped it around her black one and smoothed her hair from the collar. The coat practically engulfed her form and both the twins nodded in approval.

"Ok Mione, don't make eye contact with anyone or anything! Keep your head down" Fred held her by the shoulders but George cut in.

"Don't freak out! Freaking out is the worst thing you can do right now! Besides barfing on your hosts shoes" He grimaced and she was almost proud of her earlier actions of smacking him.

"Just hold my hand" Fred brought her attention to their now entwined fingers and she blushed but held her head down and nodded.

"Ok let's go" George moved and Fred gently moved and tugged Hermione out. As they stepped out, she was squished between the twin brothers who tried to hide her with their tall stature.

As she walked she watched her feet move and willed them to keep going.

"Fresh blood! Just drained this morning!" A man called from the door of an old looking bar.

"Half off all silver bullets! Protect your younglings on those full moon nights!" A woman with a screechy voice screamed from a wooden table with a variety of shiny objects.

"Mermaid bate! Get your mermaid bate! Guaranteed catch within the first hour!" Some old man held out a hand full of what looked like a beating heart to Fred and George and George held up his hand and shook his head politely as they walked by him.

"So far so good" Fred muttered.

"Don't speak to soon" George grimaced and picked up the pace.

Hermione was about to look to George and throw him a question, but she caught the scent of something terrible and glanced up, and wishing she hadn't. In a corner up ahead were a pack of rotting zombies all clicking teeth and moaning as they stumbled down the street. She felt Fred's hand tighten around her own and squish her closer to himself.

"Don't look now" George gritted out as a zombie began stumbling towards them. It's clicking teeth made Hermione want to dig her heels into the dirt and demand they turn and run. It's skin was a tint between sickly green, pale white, and decaying black. The eyes were sunken in as it's bone like face twitched with every step.

"Keep walking" Fred glanced down to her and felt his heart squeeze at the fear etched onto her perfect face.

Hermione burred her neck into the coat and waited for it to attack like she had read in many books. But it inhaled the scent in the air and turned on his stumbling legs and wandered back to the herd on the side of the market. Breathing a sigh of relief, she was about to say something when George shot her a look and she kept her mouth shut but pouted.

Upon coming around a corner she gasped again when a certain shop came into view. The tall building of the twins famous Joke shop made her heart stutter. It was amazing. The man on the top was moving his hat up and down. She wanted to watch it move but the twin next to her jerked her into the shop. It was filled with children playing with the toys that were flying around. Shelves as tall as the building from the outside linen the area and Hermione let a huge smile spread across her face.

"You like it?" Fred whispered into her ear and she resisted the urge to shiver.

"What is this place?" She giggled as a bubble in the shape of a cat, floated around her and meowed.

"This is our joke shop." Fred moved her around one shelf and she observed cute fluffy pink and purple creatures coo and purr as children gawked and reached out to get one to purchase.

"Get her upstairs" George came by Fred's side and hissed under his breath.

"Right" Fred whispered and pulled Hermione past the register where she saw a gloomy looking woman ringing up customers.

Once behind the door, silence filled the staircase and she was pulled up by her companion. Upon entering a door she was pulled into a large apartment. Fred slammed the door and looked to her with worry and something else.

"Hermione… We have to get you home" Fred ran his hand into his hair and Hermione shrugged out of his coat and her black one, revealing her pajamas.

"I don't want to die" She hung the coats on the tree like coat rack and jumped back when the branches moved to assist her hanging them.

"You need rest. Come, you can sleep in my bed and tomorrow I'll take you home" Fred began moving around the apartment and started shutting the curtains to the windows and such.

"But I want to see your world" Hermione strolled to the window and was about to open it when Fred grabbed her wrist and jerked her back into his chest.

"You can't…" He whispered into her ear and she felt her body react to his touch.

"Fred" She felt his lips slide from her ear to the back of her neck and his hot breath tickle her skin.

"You smell… delicious" He whispered softly.

"Fred?" She questioned and it snapped him from his thoughts.

"Those undead you saw earlier… they are human hunters… Sent out by the ministry to keep our lands safe from any human eye. They can smell human blood from a mile away. That's why I hid your scent under my coat." His hands slid around her waist and kept her firmly against his own body. He could smell the blood on her knee and it called to him like the song of a canary.

"But… why?" Hermione knew she had to keep her wits about her… But the way he was rubbing his thumb in circles under her tank was driving her crazy.

"Many centuries ago, humans and magical creatures lived side by side. One helping the other in a way. Unicorns frolicked with the horses, mermaids assisted sailors lost at sea, and even the occasional healing between a vampire and a human. But as time went on, many grew more arrogant. My kind in particular.." He lifted her arm and pulled it up till it was around his head and his lips moved to her shoulder.

"Vampires grew more cocky in time and began to think of humans as nothing more then cattle and slaves…" Fred breathed in her scent and it was driving him insane.

"But you need blood to live right?" Hermione gasped when his tongue traced her shoulder to her neck and chuckled.

"Yes and no.. We do need blood to perform tasks such as healing, fighting, and prevent ageing. I can eat regular food to" He didn't want to mention how drinking blood enhances sex as well. He pulled away when the door to the apartment opened and she snapped around to see an annoyed looking twin.

"Ok Verity is shutting down the shop for today and is going to take the day off. I suggest we get her straight to bed, then we feed her and by morning tomorrow she's out of here!" George went to the window and peeked out of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too George" Hermione was really getting annoyed by this guys attitude.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." He turned and sized her up. She noticed his shoes were missing and did a victory dance on the inside.

"George be nice" Fred moved to his brother and patted his shoulder.

"Oh I'm not being nice? Please excuse my terrible behavior! I should be treating the bird that's trying to get my brother killed with more respect" George's eyes turned red as he slammed his fist on the wall. Fred got between his brother and Hermione and looked worried.

"George calm down!"

"calm down? Calm down? Fred you put our whole family in danger! You broke the biggest rule! You revealed yourself to a human!" George was furious and Fred tried to move to comfort him but George pushed his brother away.

"And you kept a secret from me!" George yelled and Fred froze.

"No secrets! Best mates have no secrets! And you kept your biggest one from me!" His red eyes dimmed as he turned away and went to his room and slammed the door.

Fred stood there and watched the door in silence for awhile. Hermione bit down on her thumb and wondered what to do. Fred then turned to her and motioned for her to follow him as they walked down the other way to the hallway that lead to his room. Upon entering it Fred moved her over and sat her on the bed.

"Fred… will you tell me the rest of the story?" Hermione wanted to know and she also wanted to help get his mind off his brother. Fred forced a smile but leaned forward and moved a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Will you let me fix this though? It's driving me mad" He brushed his hand to the side of her bleeding knee and she shivered.

"Yes of course" She swallowed what seem to be all the saliva in her mouth, because her mouth soon became a desert.

Leaning down he ran his hand down her leg to her knee and she froze.

"W-wait.. Your gonna… oh um.." Hermione didn't think he was going to… well eat it… she thought he had a bandage or something!

"What? it's not like I haven't tasted you before" The way his eyes turned a bit pink made her stomach tighten and do a flip. Clenching her thighs together to stop the tingling she was feeling she bit her lip and cocked her head.

"You bit me? When?"

"The night we first met love… Malfoy bit your wrist and after knocking the bloke off you… You were loosing a lot of blood" He took her hand into his own and traced the wrist that the vampire had bit.

"So I did what I had to do to save you" He looked back up to her and she nodded.

"Of course… I'm just-"

"Nervous? Don't worry.. I'll be gentle" The way he said that made her want to see just what he meant.

"Just lay back and it'll be over soon." He whispered and she just let her eyes slip close and lay her back onto the soft plush king sized bed. Spreading her arms across the soft sheet, she let the magenta color wash to her memory. All she felt was the comforter under her and Fred's hands moving down her thighs, to her knee and lift her injured one up.

Nothing happened for the longest of time, but that was until she felt his wet, warm tongue slide out and lick the cut on her knee. Gasping, she tightened her hold onto the sheet and bit her lip. His tongue slid up her knee and sometimes went higher then the cut. Her stomach literally caved in and became a fire pit.

She wasn't sure when he stopped but when she opened her eyes she saw him leaning back, staring at the ceiling with bright red eyes, counting to a certain number silently.

"Fred?" She whispered and almost gasped when those red eyes met her own.

Closing them he stood and rubbed his face for a few seconds. Opening his face to her she saw his eyes were a dull pink now.

"Sorry Mione… I just .. Got carried away" He sat at the edge of the bed and Hermione sat up. Silence filled the air between them, until Hermione scooted closer to Fred and while her insides were a burning fire of sexual tension, she had questions still.

"Your story? Please?" She asked and he nodded as he scooted them back and she cuddled up by his side.

"Our kind grew cocky… witches and wizards warned us of our downfall, but it fell apart. Humans and vampires became enemies, and soon all magical creatures became hated. Back in those times, humans outnumbered us by millions. The humans began hunting us all down to exterminate us, one by one." He played with a strand of her hair and she shivered when she felt him tug it a bit.

"They had a group of elders that guided us from the dark times. They brought the dead back to life to kill off most of the population… you may know it as the black plague." He said and her eyes went wide with shock.

"So they found a place to live, where no one knew of… Cloaked by magic, It is impossible for humans to find… Unless escorted in by someone" Fred blushed and she smiled up at him.

"The humans figured we died out… and before long our stories became bed time tails for the younglings, and soon we were all deemed mythical." Hermione had a million questions, but her eyes were drooping.

"Fred" She yawned.

"Hm?" He pulled her neck to his nose and inhaled.

"I want to see your world" She whispered.

"I want you to see it too…" He smiled and she sighed.

Sleep slowly came over her and she lost consciousness and fell into the protective arms of her Fred Weasley.

That night she dreamed of a pair of hands, sliding up her naked flesh, squeezing her mounds and flicking her in all the right spots. A tongue that trailed from her inner thighs, to her neck and sucked lightly. She wrapped her long legs around the body of a warm figure that slid its hands up her legs and grabbed her rear and pushed her center against his member. He slid his tongue down her vein before sinking his fangs into her neck. Instead of pain, she arched her back and rolled her head back as pleasure shot into her body. Her whole body was shaking with waves of pleasure. As he pulled away, blood dripped down, from her neck and onto her chest. Leaning down he traced the path with his tongue.

She moaned and moved her hands to tangle themselves into his bright red hair, tugging his head up to her level, only to be pulled into a searing kiss. His tongue ran over her own and she tasted her blood on his lips. She should have been disgusted, but the taste and the feeling of his tongue aroused her to no end. She hooked a leg over his hip and he lowered himself into her. She moaned into the kiss as he slid into her perfectly. Breaking the kiss, he moved back to her neck and licked at the blood pooling at her wound. As he moved in and out of her, as a maddening slow speed she began to move her hips along to speed him up. Before she could even beg for more, he grabbed her by the hips and began slamming into her. The force of his body, slamming into her own caused their bed to shake and hit the wall. Her chest bounced with every thrust and she threw her head back as more pleasure pooled down into her stomach.

She was on the brink of another wave, when his eyes snapped to her own and she was met with blood red eyes that looked into her very soul. His mouth closed over her neck and he bit down again. Once she felt the pop of her skin, she opened her mouth and let out a scream as she clutched onto him and he released himself inside of her.

Snapping her eyes open she was breathing heavily and felt the weight on her body gone. Looking up at the ceiling, she reached out a hand to her heart and felt it speeding a mile a minute. Looking to her side she saw an empty bed, only with her fully dressed body accompanying it. The throbbing in her legs was still real and her face exploded into a fiery red as she realized what she did. She was just had a wet dream, while asleep in Fred's bed… about Fred… Oh shit.

She sat up and looked around the room for any signs of her vampire companion. Standing up she felt her head spin and sat back down. The mirror at the end showed her tussled hair and red cheeks. She touched her hair to smooth it down but to no avail. Clutching her chest she tried to calm her racing heart before opening the door and walking out of it.

Fred was cooking dinner over the stove as he himself tried to calm his own racing pulse. He was a rat bastard… A dirty rat bastard. After Hermione fell asleep, he joined her and fell into a peaceful slumber. The problem was he knew the consequences of such actions. He entered her mind, only to find her dreaming of herself naked on a bed. He couldn't help but take the situation a little further. It was suppose to be harmless teasing… But… shit… he mind fucked her… and hard…

Vampires had the ability to get into someone's mind when it was at it most venerable and work with it. Many vampires used it for a survival technique, while others used it for very intimate uses. Fred remembers waking up just as he climaxes and wanting nothing more then to roll her over and repeat the dream, but only in real life. He looked down to his pants and felt the sticky liquid slide down his leg and winced. Standing he made his way to the shower and cleaned himself up. While in the shower he heard her panting and moaning. He made the shower a cold one and after getting changed he decided to make her and his brother breakfast.

As he was finishing the eggs, he heard feet on the floor and turned to see a bed head bird standing in the hallway looking like she just did something naughty. Eyeing him she looked to her feet and blushed.

Oh how he wanted to push up her shirt and fondle her till she begged for more.

"Morning Mione! Hungry?" He motioned to the table and she nodded and shuffled over and sat down.

"Morning… yes" She sipped her juice and kept her eye contact away from him.

"Well then you are in for a treat! My culinary skills are almost as good as my own mothers" Fred dumped some eggs onto a plate and began seasoning them.

"Your mother eh? Is she a good cook?" Hermione watched his form move around the kitchen as if he were gliding. He had on black slacks and a white button up shirt that was currently only half buttoned up, exposing most of his toned chest to her wandering eyes. His red hair was slicked back by the current shower he obviously just took. She knew that once his hair dried, it would fall back it its messy state, which was ok, since she preferred it at a slight disarray.

"Best there ever will be. In fact it was how she met ma dad." Fred placed some toast onto her plate and served it to her. Hermione forked a piece of egg and placed it onto her mouth and moaned at the flavor.

"Wow, if your mother is better then this, I'll have to propose when I see her" She giggled and watched as Fred let his eyes roll over her face and turn back to the stove. He was preparing something on the side.

"Whatcha making?" She craned her neck to the side to see what he was working on and he waved a finger to her.

"This is Georges breakfast. His favorite! Bangers and mash!" He tilted the pan to show sausage and pointed to a pan of mash potatoes, cooking on another grill.

"Oh that's nice of you" Hermione grimaced as she remembered their last encounter with his twin.

"He's really a nice guy. He's even considered the nice twin." Fred moved around the sausage.

"Really? I never would have guessed" Sipping her drink she rolled her eyes silently.

"But he's my best mate. Always has been since day one. We pulled our first prank at age one. Mum said we would crawl out of our cribs and switch places." Fred chuckled.

Hermione giggled as she watched him load a plate for George.

"We always got along. Never once have we ever had a tussle. Unlike with our other brothers. We could hold our own together, even against our oldest Bill. He would always try and get us back for our pranks but he could never catch us both. Well unless he teamed up with Charley… But besides the point, George is an amazing guy Mione. Last night was… I hurt him…" Fred felt like kicking himself with a brass boot.

"You kept me a secret" She whispered as she let her food lay untouched now.

"Yes.. I did… Which was stupid! He told me the night he met Angela, so I should have told him about you. But I was afraid he would keep me from seeing you. He's also considered the smart brother… Always knows what sounds like a good plan and what sounds just stupid." Fred wanted to punch a wall.

"Seeing me was stupid" Hermione felt like a child in front of an adult, being told she was the cause of a problem.

"Yes… and no… If I could do it all over, I would do exactly the same as I did… no matter what my brother said." He came over and placed a hand over her own and looked deeply into her own eyes.

"I'm fine with it you know" George spoke up and both of them jumped at the added presence into the room. He was leaning against the wall with black slacks and a red button up shirt that was fully buttoned. His arm were crossed and his hair was slicked back from his own shower.

"George" Fred scratched the back of his head.

"Don't say a word… I understand…" His eyes flickered to Hermione and back to Fred with a knowing smile.

"I'm sorry though… I'll never keep anything from you again."

"Damn right you wont" He walked forward and took the plate of food from him but with a wink and sat down across from Hermione.

"So love. How long have you and my brother here been shagging?" He shoved a large spoon full of potatoes into his mouth.

"Wha-what? No it's not like that" Hermione's face lit up like a cherry.

"Really? Could have fooled me" George smiled cheekily to Hermione.

"George, wait till you hear the story I'm about to lay on you" Fred settled into the chair next to his brother and Hermione.

"This better be good" George glanced to Hermione and winked and she kept her face down.

/~~~~~~End Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: Ok so did you enjoy it? Please let me know in a review!

I think I'm getting better at these sex scenes! Sorry if you guys think I was tough on George or made him to grumpy. It's not that I don't like him. I LOVE GEORGE!

But for him he was scared when re realized his brother revealed himself to a human, and put his own life in danger. George loves his brother so much he is willing to be the bad guy and worry about his safety until the problem is solved. I promise George get's better.

Next chapter coming soon! Bye! 3


	5. Mind Blocked

A.N: Oh my god I am sorry to keep you guys waiting! I'm leaving on vacation next week for West Virginia with my boyfriend. We are going to his family reunion and I am so excited!

Anyways I updated because of a very special person! Venetia5

I saw the review that was written by her and it made my heart swell with excitement! Thank you so much Venetia! You are totally awesome!

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Sorry if there are some errors, I'll go over it after work today!

/~~~~~~Chapter 5: Mind Blocked~~~~~~~~~~\\

Fred went on telling his brother about how he met Hermione, and she saved his life. Apparently George already knew about Malfoy attacking his brother, but he didn't know it was Hermione that saved him. George gave her an appreciative glance and she blushed and looked down to her empty plate.

Hermione's face heated up when Fred began to mention their first kiss. She quickly stood and cleared her throat.

"Um mind if I use your shower? I feel all dirty from last night" She meant the sweat that had accumulated during her run last night, but she blushed when Fred gave her a naughty smirk from the corner of his eye.

_'Could he know?'_ She thought to herself and coughed, covering her face to hide the blush.

"Of course. Down the hall to the left. Second door" George spoke up with a nod of his head in the direction. She smiled and ran around the corner in a hurry.

Upon her entrance in the bathroom she was pretty shocked. The room seemed bigger then it let on. But it must be her mind playing tricks on her. After all the apartment must take up all the second story of the large shop. The tile and sink were all white marble, and the tub was a sunken in with silver handles for the faucets. Leaning down she turned on the warm water and then began to strip her clothing.

As soon as Fred heard the water going he finished his story. He told him everything, even the part about his feelings for the small human.

"Hm… so you fancy this bird?" George leaned back and cocked his head.

"I fancy her a great deal… maybe even more so… But Georg, the first night I met her, believe me, I was going to heal her, wipe her memory and make sure she arrived home safely… But I couldn't" Fred stood and began to clean the table.

"Poor time to develop a conscious dontcha think?" George moved his plate with his fingers so it slid across the table to Fred who picked it up.

"No I mean, I couldn't control her. I can enter her mind.. But I can't take her memories" George's eyes went wide with shock.

"What?" He whispered and stood.

"I couldn't erase her memories of me"

"Did you try multiple times? Maybe you weren't concentrating?" George leaned back on the table for support.

"I tried every night. But I got nothing" He dumped his plates in the soapy water.

"Hm" George closed his eyes as he began thinking.

"What do you think it means?" Fred scrubbed some dishes.

"Well dad once said long ago when we were just lads, that the vampire hunters learned a way to deflect our psychic controls." He took a wet dish from Fred and dried it.

"But vampire hunters have been extinct for hundreds of years. Who did they learn it from?"

"I'm not sure. Dad just said they learned from one of the earths oldest creatures. But no other creatures today have displayed that ability… so most likely they died out as well" The older twin finished drying the last dish and moved back to the table.

"You say you can enter her mind though? How so?" George looked interested.

Fred's face paled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um well… actually it's just when she sleeps…" Fred chuckled softly and George's eyes went wide.

"Ohhh so that's what those sounds were last night… I thought I heard a mixture of snoring and panting.. I just thought you were boring her to sleep." George laughed at the fake shock look his brother tossed him.

"I'll have you know, I am an excellent lover. She certainly had sweet dreams" He tossed his brother a cocky smirk.

"Whatever… but Fred… Will you continue to see Hermione? Even after we take her home?" George looked concerned.

Fred's shoulders fell and he looked down. His ears twitches as he heard the sound of water sloshing around and her moaning as she leaned back into the warm water. What he wouldn't give to be in there with her.

"I don't know" Fred refused to look at his brother since he knew his look would be of pity.

Silence filled the room for some time, until they heard the door to the bathroom crack open and the patting of feet. Hermione came into view, wearing her same pajamas she arrived with. Her wet hair was tied up, so it wouldn't drip and since she had no hair dryer or brush, she was doomed to be frizzy haired when it dried.

"Ok well we should be getting you home missy." George stood and walked to her side.

"Yeah… my mother must be worried sick if I haven't answered any of her calls" Hermione went to the door and took the coat she had set onto the tree rack and put it on.

Fred walked to her side and took her hand into his own as he looked down to her with soft, sad eyes. Of course he would come back to see her… he had to figure out what they had together.

"So how will this work?" She squeezed Fred's hand. Hermione wasn't sure if she was talking about them or the transportation.

"Just like the first time. We'll port you to your home, and you'll feel slightly dizzy like last time, but plenty of rest will help." He held out his hand and she took it gently.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, held it in and gritted her teeth. Fred closed his own eyes and began to will the port. They stood there for a few seconds and Hermione cracked an eye open.

"Aren't we suppose to… I don't know- poof?" She asked looking up at a confused looking Fred.

"Uh one second" Fred closed his eyes again and Hermione sucked in a breath. But once again nothing happened.

Letting out her puff of air she cocked an eyebrow to the struggling red head.

"Performance issues?" She asked and Fred shot her an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

George quickly butt into their staring contest with a confused look of his own.

"Fred what's wrong?"

"I don't know! I'm trying but when I picture her house in my head I get a black wall slammed in my face!" Fred let go of her hands and George came forward and took Hermione's hand and closed his eyes. Snapping them open he gasped.

"I can't reach the forest either! What the hell?" George let go of her and began to pace.

"What does this mean?" Hermione cocked her head.

"It means we are royally screwed! I don't know what's going on!" George began his panic pacing faster and Fred rolled his eyes.

"He's also the worry twin." Hermione smiled to them both.

"So does this mean I can stay for a bit?" She placed her hands behind her back and swayed.

"That's not a good thing! Stop smiling" George pointed to her and Hermione tried to hide her growing smile but was failing.

"Maybe we can ask for help" Fred shrugged and George looked to him.

"Oh and who are we going to ask? Should I prance down to the ally and announce we are in need of a wizard to help us transport a human back to the mortal world? Maybe while I'm at it I'll ask the human hunters if they wouldn't mind going over a few allies, so as not to smell her blood!" George became eccentric and sat in his chair by the couch.

"That could work… or we could owl Luna?" Fred shrugged and Georges eyes grew wide as a smile spread.

"Luna! Of course! I'll owl her now!" George rushed to his room and Hermione glanced to Fred.

"Luna?" She cocked her brow.

"Luna Lovegood, witch, ravenclaw, editor of the quibbler, all around good girl. You'll like her" Fred chuckled to her confused look.

A minute later George emerged with a brown owl, who was clutching a letter in it's beak.

"Wow!" Hermione wanted to reach out and pet him, But George opened the window and the owl took flight quickly.

"Won't that take long? Why not call her?" She looked around for a telephone but saw no device. Not even a TV? Weird.

"In our world we have no use for those devices. We owl letters, to each other, which won't take long at all. Owls are very magical, and reliable creatures. They would rather die then give up a letter not meant for someone else." George sighed happily.

"Um ok. When do you think she'll- OH" The fireplace in the living room lit up with green smoke and She clutched onto Fred in shock.

Once the smoke cleared, Hermione met the bluest eyes she had ever seen. There standing in the fireplace was a beautiful young woman with waist length blonde hair. Her milky white skin would have made any girl in Hermione's world turn green with envy, and her blue eyes would have brought men to their knees professing their love and loyalty. She had on a magenta and brown sweater that hugged her perfect hourglass figure. Her black pants hugged her round hips but flared out on the bottom reveling her red and yellow polka dot converse. But what made Hermione take a double take were the radish earrings and cork necklace she wore.

_'What strange accessories._' Hermione thought as Fred eased her closer to the girl who was smiling a perfect white smile to Hermione.

"Hermione, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna this is-" Luna cut off Fred and bounced out of the fireplace and reached out and hugged Hermione. Feeling shocked, Hermione kept her hands to her side, not knowing what to do.

"Hello! Oh it is so lovely to meet you! I have always wanted to meet a human! I read about them in muggle studies!" Luna released her and began circling her. Touching her damp hair and then moving down to examine her cheek bone structure.

"Um hello. It's lovely to meet you too Luna. Also thank you?" Hermione took a step back from the strange girl, but she felt oddly safe around her.

"Luna here was one of the smartest ravenclaws we knew. She'll know how to help" George smiled brightly.

"Actually I don't" Luna kept her eyes on Hermione, missing George's shocked face.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" He felt like pulling his hair out.

"I don't know. But I do promise to help in any way I can. I can hide her scent with a simple spell, and we can pass her off as a witch until we find a way to get her home." Luna cocked her head and smiled brightly.

"Told you she was smart" Fred smiled proudly to his brother who looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh Hermione, we are going to be great friends… I can just tell" Luna took her hands and held them tightly, causing Hermione to blush at the contact and the sweet look in Luna's eyes.

"I'll take you down to the lab to fix up the spell. Fred, keep her out of trouble." George pointed to them two of them and Fred put on an innocent face.

Once they were out the door, Fred quickly took off Hermione's coat and smiled brightly too her.

"This means you can stay with me- us! You can see my world" Fred felt like a kid on Christmas or some type of drug.

"Yes! I am so excited! But I can't stay long! Two days tops. My neighbor likes to feed Crookshanks her left over turkey. She's kind of a crazy cat lady." Hermione giggled at the memory of finding out her neighbor was utterly obsessed with crookshanks and wanted to play with him whenever he got out.

"Of course of course." Fred moved her around and began describing to her things he wanted to show her.

"I would love to show you the mermaids, and the goblins! Oh maybe you can see some dragons! My brother Charlie trains and takes care of dragons. You can meet my family!" Fred felt his heart swell that the woman that he cared for could finally be involved in his world.

"Tomorrow night is our weekly dinner, where we all gather at our parents burrow for dinner. It's tradition! No one can miss it and not get mum's wrath afterwards!" The red head sat her down on the couch and put his arm around her.

"Tell me about your family" Hermione asked softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hm well there's my mum Molly, and my dad Arthur. Both of them are saints! Always caring for others in need, and giving what they can. I told you my mothers cooking is how my parents met. Well Back in olden times… A few hundred years… My mother was a human daughter of a tavern owner. She cooked and cleaned with her sisters, while her father ran the inn. One day ma dad, a vampire, came in and asked for food. She made a big pot of porridge and while delivering it she tripped and spilt it all over him. My mum told us it was love at first sight for them." Fred looked down to Hermione and before he always wondered if love at first sight was real… Well he was experiencing it first hand…

_'Wait love? No way just a serious case of infatuation… very serious…'_ Fred thought and blushed.

"That's very romantic… So he turned her?" She cocked her head.

"Not so soon. You're skipping the best parts." Fred chuckled

"Well excuse me, mighty storyteller" She noticed the smirk cross his face as he drew closer and nuzzled the side of her neck.

"You are forgiven. But interrupt again and I'll have to punish you" She blushed bright red and he bit his lip to hide his laugh.

"Anyways… my mother became pregnant with my oldest brother William."

"A human can get pregnant from a vampire? Aren't you considered dead?" Hermione gasped but quickly found herself on her back with Fred pushed between her legs and hands on both sides of her head. His look was that of a predator and she once again felt her mouth go dry and her heart pick up pace.

"Do I feel like a corps to you?" She couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling.

"Now what did I say about interrupting?" He asked and leaned down.

"That I could be punished." The words left her lips and she felt like her body was shaking.

"Hm yeah" His face moved down to her neck and she felt the wet trail of his tongue slide down the vein in her neck.

"Speak out again and I'll take your neck virginity" Fred winked and Hermione's face bloomed in a millions shades of red.

"Fred you cheeky bastard, get off of me" Hermione reached between them to push him off but he didn't budge until she jerked her hips up and met his own in a bump causing him to hiss.

"Oh I'm about to get off alright" He laughed at her final attempt to push and slid off of her just so she wouldn't feel his growing member against her stomach. Sitting still he waited for her to sit up and try to regain her composure.

"Ok so my mother got pregnant, and yes it is possible when marked at a persons life mate" His arm around her tightened a bit.

She was about to ask what a life mate was but bit her tongue, causing him to chuckled and because he knew she was dying to ask questions. It was in her nature to be a curious cat.

"Vampires take mates for life. We mark them in a special ritual we do and they become bonded to us for life. I could have sex with any woman and she would never get pregnant. But if I mark her and do as the ritual says, She would be so knocked up it would be crazy!" Fred chuckled at her shocked face.

"Anyways my dad marked her and she got pregnant. After she gave birth to my brother, my dad turned her into a vampire."

"What about your brother? Was he a vampire? Or did your dad have to turn him as well?" Hermione bit her lip and he smirked to her.

"Do you want me to take a nibble?" He cocked a brow at Hermione as she blushed and smacked his shoulder.

"If you're going to threaten to bite me every time I ask a question then just do it to me" She pouted and Fred smiled at how cute she is.

"I love it when you talk dirty" He chuckled and she growled.

"My brother was born a vampire. After he was born, and my mother was turned, she got pregnant again with my next brother Charlie. Then ten years later they had my next brother Percy" Fred rubbed the back of Hermione's neck with one hand and she craned closer to him.

"After him they waited five more years and then had me and my brother around the time of the revolution against magical creatures. I remember my parents hiding us underground for a whole month while my father searched for a safe haven with the wizards. Once we came to this magical land and settled down in the burrow my mother had my youngest brother Ron."

"Wow… six children! That woman must be tough as nails" Hermione couldn't imagine growing up in a house with so many people. Though it sounded nice to have so many loved ones surrounding you.

"The story doesn't end there love" Fred brushed her hair from her face and kissed her temple.

"A hundred years ago my mother gave birth to her last child. Our only sister, Ginny. She just turned a hundred last month. But in human years she's considered like fourteen." Fred smiled at the memory of his sister and Hermione smiled too.

"But now our family has grown. My brother Bill married a vella name Fleur, and had their first daughter Victoire. My other brother Percy married Audrey and had two daughters, Molly, and Lucy. We don't see Molly and Lucy since Audrey is a witch and both of them are at Hogwarts training to harness their powers." He knew Hermione had no idea what Hogwarts was so he knew he had some explaining to do.

"I can't wait to meet them" She looked up at Fred and he looked down to her and smiled fondly.

"Now tell me what is a Veela? Also what's Hogwarts?" Fred sighed and began probably the longest explanation of everything he could warn her of.

/~~~~ End Chapter 5~~~~~~~\\

A.N: Sooo how did you like it? I introduced Luna and I can't wait for the next chapter! Luna and Hermione become close friends and we learn some things about Fred's world that shocks Hermione. Also we meet the whole Weasley Clan! Excited!

Till next time!


	6. Take Me Out

A.N: Ok do guys good news and bad news!

Good news is this chapter is longer then the last one1Bad news is you'll meet the Weasley clan in the next chapter!

I was typing like crazy when suddenly a brainstorm hit me and I flew into a writing frenzy! I swear next chapter will have the Weasley clan but this one is just kind of friendship fluff for Luna and Hermione.

I hope you enjoy it!

/~~~~~Chapter 6: Take Me Out~~~~~~\\

"Just put it on" Luna giggled at Hermione's groan from the bathroom.

"But- um- Thank you" Hermione put on the magenta coat that Luna has given her with the other items.

After Luna and George came back, they had her take some purple liquid that tasted like metal. She had taken it with an encouraging squeeze of the hand by Fred. She didn't feel any different but from the look of the twins face, her scent had changed.

"She smells like you Luna" Fred leaned in and brought her frizzy hair to his nose and inhaled while making a strained face.

"Of course she does. I had to use some of my blood in the mixture." She smiled so nonchalantly as Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Blood? I drank blood?" She felt her stomach lurch at the prospect.

"That's not the worst thing she put in there love. Just be grateful I talked her out of the whole owl droppings and substitute it with lizard skin." George acted like he did her a favor, which caused Hermione to hold her stomach desperately.

Luna had then suggested she go to her place to borrow clothes for their outing. George didn't agree at all but Fred just patted his back and assured him nothing would go wrong. Luna led her to the fireplace and like she showed up, is how they disappeared. She coughed as the green smoke filled her senses and she fanned her hand to keep it away from her face.

Once the smoke cleared she realized she stood in a different home completely. Hermione gasped as a smile graced her lips at what greeted her. It looked like a cottage from the homier atmosphere. But what really amazed her were the shelves lined with books. One stretched all the way around one wall as the table in the kitchen was pilled with papers and large books the size of Hermione's head. The walls were a lovely sunny yellow with mismatch furniture that just seemed right.

The floor was a polished wood with a large red rug in the center near the fireplace. A large green couch had some files spread upon it and an ink stain on the left arm. The walls that didn't have book shelves were cluttered with moving pictures. Upon closer look some were of a young Luna, hugging a woman that resembled a much older Luna. They were laughing as the woman picked up her child and spun her around. More pictures were of her with a blonde boy at a Quidditch game waving to the camera, one with her and the twins outside the store laughing as they popped fireworks in celebration. Finally one caught her eye of a deranged older man with long blonde hair and a scraggly beard that looked to have grown out of sheer madness. He was holding up a magazine as cameras flashed and waved with a proud smile on his face.

"Home sweet home" Luna moved to the living room and took out a long stick from behind her ear and began moving it like a conductors wand. Hermione was about to ask what she was doing when all the files and papers from the floor and furniture lifted in the air and began swirling around the room filing themselves in their right spots. Hermione spun around as she looked in amazement to the magic before her eyes. As soon as the last paper was in place and every last quill was picked up, hell even the ink stain from the couch was gone.

"Sorry about the mess… I usually work in chaos, it helps" She moved towards the stairs at the far end and disappeared. Hermione waited in the living room and gently touched one of the papers that had been floating.

_'This is amazing'_ Hermione thought as she trailed a finger over one of the moving pictures. It felt like paper but the image was moving like a television.

She looked to the book shelf and began letting her eyes roam the labels.

"Mermaid anatomy? Dragon nest and habitats… Hogwarts a History…" She trailed her fingers over the golden letters of the last one. What she wouldn't give to read every single book here. Maybe then she could understand Fred more and get closer to him.

_'It wouldn't work… we come from two different worlds'_ She sighed sadly but picked up a book titled, 'Vampire: The Night Walkers', and began flipping the pages, letting her eyes digest the words like food. She wasn't sure how long Luna was gone until she felt hands on her shoulder and jumped to see Luna standing there with her arms full of clothes.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Hermione quickly put the book down and blushed at being caught snooping, but Luna giggled and shook her head.

"No it's ok Hermione. You can have it, I have a feeling you need it more then I do" Luna set the clothes in Hermione's arms and the girl smiled back.

"Now change into these before Fred and George return to pick us up. We have a long day and I have much to tell you" Luna led her to the half bathroom downstairs with a toilet and sink.

Hermione pulled out the clothes and instantly blushed at the prospect of sharing clothes with Luna. Hermione never had girl friends to share clothes with, so this was new to her. She slipped on a white button down blouse that seemed to draw attention to her figure. The red skirt was to her knees and fanned out at the bottom, making it flow when she moved. Luna gave her black ankle, heeled boots that at first looked to small but upon slipping them on they were perfect. The maroon coat was past her waist and looked like an older Victorian like coat with small pockets, three buttons and V cut on the back.

Opening the door Hermione saw Luna's already smiling face turn to that of adoration.

"You look lovely Hermione! I put us on some tea while we wait. The boys are closing the shop for today so they will be only a moment." Luna turned and left for the kitchen in the other room.

Hermione had a sudden urge of guilt for having them close their business for her. Wouldn't they loose money? Or customers?

Walking to the window, Hermione gasped at the sight before her. They were on a beach in the middle of nowhere. Weren't they just in a busy market place? Opening the door, Hermione clutched her coat closed at the cold wind hit her quickly. The cottage was warm and comforting, while the outside was freezing. Walking out she inhaled the scent of the ocean and grass. Behind the beach was a meadow filled with tall green grass with tree's in the distance. The cottage was a small distance from the ocean but Hermione walked closer to it while hugging herself.

She had lived her whole life in that village… Never going out to see the world. She had read about the beach and seen pictures, but she had never gone. Upon reaching the water she kept a few inches from where it was washing up and stared out into the foggy horizon. The sun was hidden behind the tons of grey clouds that threatened for rain. A cawing was heard and she looked up to see black birds fly overhead. Breathing out a puff of air that she could see she felt her cheeks turn pink from the cold.

"Lovely isn't it?" The voice made her jump, but the face she saw instantly made her relax.

"Fred you scared me" She chuckled and turned back to the ocean.

"I thought I was a big old softie" He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her back into his chest. She hummed in enjoyment from his presence near her. His thumb rubbed small circles on her hips and she felt like leaning closer into him for a more intimate touch.

"You are… I just need to get a bell around your neck" Hermione and Fred shared a laugh at that and then silence fell for them.

"I've never been to the beach… My dad always promised to take me one day… But- Well things don't always plan out like they should. I had never even left my village. My father traveled the world. He would tell my bed time stories of his travels, and he would always end them by promising to take me back with him." She sighed and closed her eyes as the cold ocean breeze hit her face more.

Fred leaned down and she felt his warm breath in her ear, making her shiver against him.

"I'll show you my world Mione" He smiled against her ear and she bit her lip as his arms tightened around her.

"Oy! Tea's getting cold!" George called from the door and they quickly parted and left for the cottage. Hermione finally got a good look at the place. It was a two story brick and wooden cottage with a lovely wooden roof that screamed old school. The windows were all stained glass with some kind of picture. Around the cottage there were wind chimes and sun catcher lining the house. Hermione even saw a lovely bird feeder handing on one window sill.

Upon entering the cottage, they saw Luna and George sipping tea and munching on biscuits as they talked. Hermione took her own cup and warmed her fingers on the warm glass and sipped.

"So what should we do today brother?" George sipped his tea and Fred smiled.

"I thought she would love to explore Diagon Ally for today before we go to mums." Fred shrugged and George choked on his tea and coughed.

"You're bringing her home to meet everyone?" George's eyes grew wide as Luna continued to sip her tea.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to show her off to the family?" Fred scratched the back of Hermione's head making her lean into his touch. George never responded as he looked down into his drink with an expression Hermione couldn't place.

"We should go then before it gets to late" Luna flicked her wand and all the cups flew from their grasps and into the sink.

"Wow…" Hermione whispered as they led her to the floo network.

The first place they took her was broomstix to show her the way many wizards and witches get around. Hermione even got to witness a man flying above their heads on one for demonstration for the parents looking for their children's broom's. Next they took her to Gringotts to see goblins which she found rude and mean as they snubbed her. Luna dragged Hermione into Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions while the guys visited another shop.

"Look at this Hermione" Luna dragged her to a silver tray with small treats on them. Lifting one that looked like chocolate she bit into it and her lovely blonde hair became brown and straight as if she had combed it for hours. Hermione's mouth flew open and Luna handed one to her.

She took a small bite and gasped as she felt a tingling sensation and her frizzy curly hair that she had not brushed became straightened with curls hanging at the end as if she had washed it, brushed it, dried it, brushed it more and curled it. It looked amazing and she touched the silky strands of hair and they felt feather soft.

"Wow" Hermione turned to Luna and both of them giggled as Luna purchased a box of them for Hermione. Hermione tried to tell her no but she insisted since it was what friends did.

Hermione and her went around the shop trying out more samples and laughing it up. Growing up she never had a girl friend to shop with or do makeovers. So this time she spent with Luna was making Hermione's heart swell with joy. Soon Luna's hair faded back to it's white blonde but Hermione's stayed the perfect condition it was. Luna purchased some magical potions for herself and they walked out of the store giggling with their arms looked together.

"There you ladies are" Fred stood before them and held out a cone of ice cream for Hermione while George held one out to Luna. Both of the girls took it and giggled as they licked the cream off their cones.

"Oh wow! It tastes like pumpkin" Hermione giggled as Luna held out hers for Hermione to lick.

"Mine's apple, try it" Hermione licked it and could have sworn she had bit into a juicy apple.

"Wow this is amazing" Hermione licked her pumpkin once more as Fred looped his arm around her shoulder and they walked down the shops.

Luna and Hermione never stopped talking as they shop hopped. Luna told Hermione about her job as the quibblers editor and owner. She started off telling her about how her parents started the quibbler when they met. They had her and Luna's mother died when she was six in front of her. Her father sent her to school when she reached the age, and she was bullied like crazy in school, but she maintained her perfect score and graduated top of her house. Her father was currently admitted to st. Mungo Hospital, in the insane ward. She told Hermione how her father's mind slowly slipped away from him when he tried a spell to bring the dead back to life. He wanted his wife back so badly that he studied the spell for years to try it. But the spell itself just caused his mind to go. Luna took over the business and made it a successful magazine that nearly ever shop sold. Luna bought one and gave it to Hermione to read as the guys walked into another Quidditch store.

Hermione felt as if she and Luna were kindred spirits in a way. Both lost a parent that meant the world to them, changing them in ways a child shouldn't know. The world never understanding that you were different from them so they shun you.

Finally they came to one shop with the beautiful sigh of 'Flourish and Blotts'.

"What's this?" Hermione looked up curiously as patrons walked in and out.

"One of Diagon Alley's most popular book store." Fred said and Hermione's face lit up.

"Oh yes!" She took Luna's hand and dragged her into the shop.

Upon entering the small shop Hermione's breath caught in her throat. The inside was way bigger than the outside! There were no empty walls, only bookshelf's. Even the stairwell had books lined the walls and under it too. Books piled to the ceiling as book shelf's lined the back area of different heights. Running inside Hermione began looking at every book she could. Luna broke away and began looking herself. Hermione picked up one book on potions that could be done by any creature. She bit her lip when she realized she had no way of paying for this stuff. Flipping open the book she would just read the first chapter quickly and put it back.

"Toss it by the counter, we'll start a pile for you" A friendly voice said and Hermione blushed as she looked up to see a kind older woman looking at her.

"Oh- oh no I was just looking" Hermione closed the book and was about to place it back when Fred appeared from behind her, snatching the book away and handing it to the woman.

"Start a credit for her love" He handed the book to the woman who nodded and walked to the register.

"Fred I don't have any money with me" She hissed under her breath and blushed more.

"Nonsense Mione. While you are in my care I will treat you as my own family, and I never make my family pay when we go out… except for Ron." He chuckled at some memory and kissed the top of her head.

"Take the lot if you want" He whispered and she felt his lips graze her ear and she shuttered.

"Well in that case" She winked as she pulled away and ran over to another shelf and began looking threw it and taking books out carefully.

Fred looked to her with fondness in his eyes as he roamed over her beauty. He had noticed many looking at the two women walk side by side and he felt protective of Hermione in a way only a mate would feel. Fred just wanted to keep his hands on her at all times, even if it were sexual or just friendly hand to shoulder contact. George had left to look at some quills in the shop across the street, so he was watching over Hermione by himself.

The bell above the door chimed like it normally did, but the scent that blew in from the wind made his heart freeze. Turning around he met eyes with the devil himself. Lucius Malfoy in all his glory stood at the door, emanating power and evil. Fred growled low in his throat as he looked over to see Luna escorting Hermione to the back shelves. She cast a glance to Lucius and the boy behind him before disappearing behind the last shelf with his human.

"Ah, Weasley you seem to be lost. The used bookstore is down by the peasants." Lucius chuckled darkly as he bared his fangs in his laugh. Fred stood his ground as the blonde man walked forward as if her were gliding on air. His silver snake head on the cane glistened in the light.

"Malfoy… Long time no see your majesty" Fred opened his arms and did a mock bow while smirking causing Lucius to sneer down at him.

"Father.. The books" A voice came from behind Lucius. It was a tall and handsome boy that looked to be 20.

"Ah yes. Unlike the commoner Weasley, we have places to be." Lucius turned to the register and gained attention from the flick of his finger to the old woman who gave him her full attention.

Fred looked to the blonde boy in front of him and cocked a brow.

"Draco… haven't seen you milling around much" Fred said softly and Draco gave him a cold look as he turned and walked away to the back of the store.

Fred's breath caught in his throat as he saw Hermione's wide eyes looking at him from around the corner. She had seen Lucius and she remembered him. Luna was rubbing her back as she was whispering something to her and Hermione nodded.

Hermione was looking at a section labeled herbology when Luna came and told her to come look at the books in the back on sale. She followed quickly with an excited face. She was looking along the dark shelf's and held five books clutched to her chest. Luna's face had changed from her bright sunny disposition, to that of a sullen look.

"Luna are you ok?" Hermione asked and adjusted her hold on the books.

Luna looked through a crack in the shelf and her face looked hurt but she nodded and looked back to the books.

"I'm fine" She whispered.

Hermione sighed and wondered if she was feeling ill.

_'I'll drop these off at the front and we can go. I'll ask to come back tomorrow for more time.'_ Hermione thought and rounded the corner, but froze mid step at the face she saw talking to the old woman.

_'It's him'_ She forgot how to breath as her stomach collapsed inside of her.

The vampire that had attacked Fred and bit her… She began to shake as bile rose in her throat. Hands came to her shoulder and moved her back around to hide behind the shelf and lips came to her ear.

"Keep calm" Luna whispered and began running her fingers through her hair soothing her.

"Breath" She whispered.

A shadow came around the corner and Hermione turned and almost screamed, thinking it was the vampire, but with a double take this man was much younger. His white blonde hair was slicked back, and his handsome face was void of emotion, except for the hint of one emotion in his eyes as he looked to Luna.

Luna looked back at him with such longing it made Hermione's heart break.

"Draco…" Luna said softly.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and looked away from her hurt look. The air became thick with tension until his gaze wondered to Hermione with confutation. His gaze was calculating as he took a step forward and smelled the air. Hermione froze and tried to control her shaking. Draco's face suddenly snapped into one of shock as he looked between Luna and Hermione. Luna's lips formed a line as she shook her head softly with begging eyes. Draco opened his mouth as if he were going to say something again but shut it and with one final longing look he turned and left the isle. Luna's breathing came out shaky and she closed her eyes.

"Stay here. No matter what" Luna whispered and let go of Hermione and walked out from behind the shelf. Hermione wondered why she followed Draco around to the front.

Fred watched as Draco came back from behind the back with the same emotionless face and he wondered if he knew Hermione was a human. He had never met her before so what would he have to worry about. Luna came walked out next and he almost wanted to yell at her for leaving Hermione alone.

"Ah Lovegood… What makes a meeting of the blood traitors complete without their second class witch." Lucius chuckled as he handed over a black leather pouch filled with coins to the woman and stepped back as Draco took the bag of books.

"Lucius… " She regarded him and turned as if she were inspecting a book by the register. Fred watched her eyes flicker to Draco's and his flicker to her.

_'What's going on?'_ He wondered but turned back to the evil man at hand.

"I suggest you stay close to home for the time being… wouldn't want to go wandering off… alone" Lucius chuckled as he turned and headed for the door.

"Draco, let us go" He didn't look back but Fred could have sworn he saw Draco brush against Luna's hand and walk out of the store without a single glance back. Looking to the blonde woman he tried to gage her reaction but she just looked to the cover of the book she held with fascination. Maybe he was seeing things, but he didn't dwell for long since he rushed back to see Hermione practically hyperventilating against the shelf. He brought her close to his chest and tried to inhale her scent but he made a face since all he smelt was Luna's scent on her.

It was frustrating since he had grown addicted to the scent of her, and all he could smell was Luna's scent of the ocean and a hint of oranges.

"Hermione are you ok?"

She shakily looked up to him with big eyes, "What was he doing here? He attacked you! Shouldn't he be in prison or something!" She tried to control herself so as not to make a scene. Fred took the books from her grasp and set them down before hugging her closer.

"That was Lucius Malfoy… he is a very powerful man here in my world… after that night I knew no one but my family would believe me. That he tried to kill me… I knew if I told the ministry it would be my word against his… putting my father's job and my family in danger." Fred looked down in pain for the thought of his family hurt.

"But… that's corruption! How could he- What can we do?" She leaned in and inhaled his scent.

"Just take it a day at a time. He'll screw up eventually and be taken down. And when that happens, all the enemies he's made will strike." George came around the corner and completed Fred's thoughts and Hermione nodded.

"Love we should go… it's already near dinner and it's time you met my family" He kissed the top of her head and smiled into her hair. Hermione nodded and she pulled away from him and picked up her books.

Coming to the front of the shop, Fred purchased her books and George carried them. Upon walking out they saw a light rain had fallen upon the Alley. Luna stood under the red awning of the store and watched the rain fall and the crowds rush from it. Hermione remembered the exchange between her and the one called Draco, but didn't mention it.

"Luna?" Hermione came forward and rested a hand on her shoulder. She received no reply but knew she was listening.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked and Luna finally looked back and nodded.

"I will… in time" She looked back out to the rain and sighed.

"We should get to the burrow. Mum will be expecting everyone soon" George said softly.

"I'll take the stuff back to my place… I'll meet you there in a bit" Luna took the bags from everyone and without argument she left back into the shop to use their floo network.

"Is she ok?" George raised a brow.

"Yeah… must be cramps" Hermione said making the boys flinched and she knew they wouldn't ask of it again. A woman's heart is an ocean of secrets and Luna seemed to just want to keep hers to herself for now.

"You ready for this Hermione?" George asked and took her left hand, which shocked her but she nodded.

"Then get ready to meet the Weasley clan!" Fred laughed as he took her right hand and before she could say anything they disappeared like thin air.

Luna dropped the bags by the couch and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Upon opening the door she walked to her bed and slid her hand under her pillow, feeling a book and pulled it out. It was a blue leather journal with a leather strap around it. She opened it to the cover and a picture slid out into her hands. It was of her, just a bit younger, wearing a royal blue dress that flowed around her like water. Her hair was tumbling down in curls as a white lily rested in her hair. Next to her stood a slightly younger Draco in his finest black robes and his hand was on her own. In the picture they smiled as he spun her around and pulled her close and kissed the tip of her nose as she blushed and giggled.

Tears came to her eyes as she looked down to the picture of them together at the Yule ball. Hogwarts had been their sanctuary from the storm. They didn't have that anymore.

In her first year they made friends and were inseparable even though everyone told her how evil his family was. He was so different from everyone else. Draco stood up for her and watched over her when she was picked on. She couldn't count how many times he flew up to the Quidditch rings to get her shoes down after someone tied them up there. Or how many nights he went out Nargle hunting with her when she needed some for the next issue of the quibbler. Draco's mother had been a witch so Draco showed much magical talent, even though many judged him for his vampire blood.

They fell in love in their fifth year, and he admitted his love to her in their sixth year at the Yule ball. That night had been so perfect… He escorted her to the ball and they danced all night. Later he escorted her up to the astronomy tower and there they made love for the first time. She placed her hand on the bite mark hidden under her sweater. It was right between her neck and collar. She closed her eyes and could almost smell him laying next to her as he looked down to her with such love and affection. A sob racked her body and she put the picture in the journal and hugged it to her chest.

"Luna" A voice said softly and she gasped and turned to see Draco at the door of her room.

"Draco… What are you-" She forgot what she was saying as she ran into his arms and he pulled her close, squishing her into his chest.

"Oh Merlin Draco! I've missed you so much!" She cried into his chest and he buried his face into her hair,

"And I've missed you Luna" He kissed the top of her head softly.

"What are you doing here? What if they find out you came?" She pulled away a bit to look up, but he kept their chests touching.

"They wont… Luna I had to see you. What are you doing with a human? They could execute you for that!" He shook her slightly but she shook her head.

"No , Hermione is stuck here! Draco she came here by accident and we are trying to get her back-"

"But they know a human is here! The human hunters have been acting up! The ministry blocked all passage to the outside world until the human is found and executed! I didn't believe them until I saw her!" Draco shook his head.

"How did you know?" Luna tilted her head and Draco leaned forward brushing his lips against her own.

"No one has your scent. It's so unique and beautiful… She couldn't possibly have it, unless you did that spell I taught you to hide scents." He chuckled at her bashful look as she nodded.

"I just was worried about you and came to check up. Dark things are coming Luna. Very dark things. I want you to stay here as much as possible. I'll come get you if anything happens." Draco leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss onto Luna's lips.

"How long do you have with me?" Luna's hands slowly went to the vest under his unbuttoned robes and began to unbutton it. A smile came to his lips as he pushed up her shirt and she lifted her arms so it slid off revealing her milky white skin in a black lace bra. His eyes drank her in until they reached the small mark on her collar. Reaching up he touched it lightly and leaned forward kissing it.

Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a passionate kiss that left them both panting for more as he hands slid up her back and back down to hook onto her pants.

"I have enough time" He moved her back until she fell onto her queen sized bed and he tossed his robes and vest off before pouncing on her. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it back over his shoulder and she felt his mouth trail kisses down her chest until she felt the point of something sharp graze her breast and looked down to see the impish smile of Draco, with his fangs sticking out and his once blue eyes now red.

"I love you Draco" She whispered and he bit down onto her breast and she moaned and spread her arms out as he ravished her body.

/~~~~~ End Chapter 6~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: Ok so what did you think?

Besides being a huge Fremione fan, I am also a HUGE Druna fan! Like seriously when I was reading the books I was all "Oh my god they belong together!" Seriously I am addicted to them being together!.

Sorry for the lack of fluff but in the next chapter we meet the Weasley clan and the romance get's pretty heated up! Also you get to read about Draco and what he is doing away from Luna! So excited!

I rushed with this chapter since it hit my like a ton of bricks! So sorry if there is spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
